What Ecklie Doesn't Know
by ema neslaf
Summary: Conrad Ecklie wants Nick Stokes. Too bad what Ecklie doesn't know might just stand in his way... Pairing is a surprise... kind of... Oneshot...


CSI DRABBLE

**What Ecklie Doesn't Know**

**Author: **Ema Neslaf

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own this wonderful bundle of fun... sigh...

**Pairing:** Nick Stokes/? [It's a surprise!] One-sided Nick/Ecklie

**Summary:** Ecklie wants Nick Stokes. Too bad what he doesn't know just might surprise him…

Enjoy!

* * *

Conrad Ecklie wasn't a boring man. Oh no, he had his pleasures and his hobbies. He liked old, fast cars and good Dominican cigars every once in a while. He liked his woman smart and his men anonymous. So what? He was a complicated sort of guy.

Which made it not-so-hard to believe when he began to follow every move that one particular night shift CSI made. So what if he knew his routine, from when he got into work at night to when he exited in the early hours of the morning? Ecklie wanted to know, so he now knew. He commandeered some of the surveillance tapes, stayed late every once in a while and finally had all the facts at his fingertips. He thought he knew everything about Nickolas Stokes.

Stokes was so perfect. Tall, trim and buff with that perfect Texan charm that allowed him to be able to get his way on and off of cases more often than not. He could stand strong in the worst times and lend a helping hand to grieving loved ones in their times of need. The evidence came right out into the open for him, making such a hard job seemingly easy. Stokes was perfect. That's all there was to it.

And Ecklie wanted him. Oh yeah, he wanted him oh so very bad.

He wanted him to be his pet, catering to his every wish. To be there for Ecklie when he came home at night and then be there when he woke up in the morning, ready and wanting. To be so submissive that even getting out of the large bed that Ecklie had already purchased without permission would be too much for Stokes to handle. He wanted him up against the glass in the lab, with all of their coworkers watching so that Ecklie could make sure that they all knew who Nick Stokes belonged to. It was simple, easy, and exactly what Ecklie wanted.

But Ecklie should have learned. Should have learned a long time ago. Life was rarely that accommodating or predictable.

* * *

Because Ecklie knew his schedule so well, he thought he found the perfect time to show Nick how much that Ecklie wanted him. It was Saturday night, the one night a week that Stokes ever requested off. Just once or twice a month, he wanted his schedule so that Saturday was his night. And with that charm and that pearly white smile, who were the ladies in scheduling to say no?

So, Ecklie pulled a slight stalker move on Stokes and followed him. Followed him from the lab over to a large, dark, pulsating warehouse on the outskirts of Las Vegas. It was big and loud, the perfect place to loose oneself in the crowd and not that kind of place that Ecklie thought he would find Stokes in a million years.

But there was his car, and him stepping out of it, dressed radically different than when he left the lab.

Deep, dark leather accentuated his strong legs while a skintight v-neck showed off Stokes' rather impressive chest and pectoral muscles. The color accentuated his eyes and allowed for him to almost glow in the streetlights. Pounding noise from the club allowed Stokes to move with the beat, even though he was just walking forward. The swing of his hips and the confident hold of his head not only turned that simple, easy-going walk into a seductive strut, but showed off every rippling muscle in the Texan's body. For a man who spent most of his life at work, he sure was impressively built. The headlights of a passing car picked up strange glints on Stokes body and Ecklie looked closer, narrowing his eyes with the precision of a hardened CSI.

On Stoke's ear, from tip to lobe, was a series of thin silver rings, something that Ecklie has never seen before. Something he was sure that the younger CSI, a man he thought he knew down to a T, wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

But no, that wasn't what shocked Ecklie. It was a different sparkle that truly caught his sight and made him madder than all hell. It was a single, solid, silver band around the ring finger of HIS man! How dare some ugly, trampy little girl think that she had control over what he had claimed as his own! He would show her…

* * *

With his angry ramblings and promises of retribution, Ecklie had missed that Stokes had spoken to someone before entering the club. But that person had not missed Ecklie. He stood there, lounging up against the club wall, just waiting for Ecklie to get out of his car. For this man, dressed in a simple wife beater showing off tattoos that no one at work knew about, could tell that there was a confrontation to come. Some very important facts needed to be cleared up, as well as nipping this whole, "follow Nick everywhere and totally intrude on his private life" thing in the bud. He would not allow Nick to fall prey to the stalker. Not again. Especially not when he finally had Nick all to himself.

The man tossed his cigarette on the ground, stubbing it out with his toe and waited for Ecklie to cross the street.

* * *

As Ecklie neared the door or the club, still muttering to himself, a hand caught his arm. A very strong, very capable hand, attached to a very familiar someone.

"He's not yours, you know," the voice of an underling, a nobody, whispered into his ear. "He's mine. Always has been and always will be. You'll never get him, no matter how hard and how long you obsess over every little thing that he does, every little move that he makes. He'll always be mine."

And with that, the tall, strong man who had been smoking against the side of the club when Ecklie pulled up whispered one last thing into Ecklie's ear before entering the club. A waved hand, marred by a very familiar silver ring, said goodbye and went to join Stokes as his final words penetrated Ecklie's brain.

"Mr. Stokes-Sanders will never be yours. You lose."

A/N: Yes, I do know that gay marriage is not legal in Nevada. That doesn't mean that they didn't just hop the border to Canada or whatever and tie the knot. It's fanfiction, just go with the flow! Thanks to Lady Moe for all her help editing and just plain putting up with me! Love ya' all!


End file.
